This invention relates generally to aquatic recreational apparatus. More particularly, this invention concerns apparatus, for use in a body of water, comprising a kick board and user-operable means for directing a stream of water at a remote target.
Kick boards for use in swimming pools are well-known. A kick board provides for the floatation of the upper body of a user who grips the edges of the board while kicking to propel the board through the water. Kick boards traditionally serve more of a training than a recreational purpose, as they commonly are used in teaching beginners to swim, and in muscle rehabilitative therapy or developmental training.
It is desirable to increase the recreational uses of kick boards in order to provide their users with greater enjoyment. A kick board equipped with means manually operable by the user to direct a stream of water from the body of water in which the kick board is being used toward a target remote from the kick board, e.g. an opponent with a similarly equipped kick board, would provide a more recreational form of exercise.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a unitary structure that is capable of supporting the upper body of a user in a body of water, while enabling the user to direct one or more streams of water from the body of water toward a desired target.
Another object of the invention is to provide such apparatus that requires no internal water reservoir, but rather uses as its reservoir the body of water in which the apparatus is used.
Yet another object is to provide such apparatus that can be safely operated by its user.
A further object of the invention is to provide such apparatus that comfortably accommodates users of various sizes.
Another important object is to provide such apparatus that is easily and inexpensively manufactured.
Briefly, the invention integrally combines laterally spaced, manually operable pumps having triggers that may be operated by a user positioned prone on a rearward region of a buoyant kick board. Each of the trigger-actuable pumps is adjacent one of a pair of laterally spaced, easily gripped handles. Water that enters inlets in the underside of a rearward region of the kick board is drawn toward the pumps via a pair of first fluid conduits, and is expelled from nozzles via a pair of second fluid conduits that extend from the pumps to the leading edge in the forward region of the kick board.
Because the apparatus of the invention assumes an inclined attitude in the water, under the weight of the user, its rearward region in which are located the water inlets perpetually is submersed in water, while its forward region including the pumps and their corresponding nozzles perpetually extend into the air above the level of the water. The user may aim a stream of water at a desired target remote from the apparatus by paddling, thereby to maneuver the kick board into a proper position and orientation in the water. Thus, the apparatus of the invention provides clean and safe fun; it develops eye and limb coordination; and it promotes quadripedal stimulation and exercise.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become more fully apparent when the detailed description below is read with reference to the accompanying drawings.